Out of the Blue
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory shows up out of the blue one day in Stars Hollow with Jess's 4 year old twins Zachary and Leah Mariano.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Rory and her 4 year old twins get off the bus from Hartford in Stars Hollow and the kid's see the playground.

''pway gwound!'' Zachary says excitedly

''swings!'' Leah says excitedly

''no guy's come on now mommy need's to figure out how to get to your grandma's from here.'' Rory says looking at a map of Stars Hollow

''ugh you stupid map doesn't help me at all!'' Rory gets frustrated and looks around the town and sees the diner

''come on guy's lets go over here into the diner and ask for some direction's she takes there 2 huge suitcases and has her children follow her into the diner.

Rory looks around and see's a tall unshaven pain in a plaid shirt with a blue baseball cap delivering plates around the diner.

''um excuse me could you help me?'' she asks him

''um sure what do you need?'' he asks her

''could you help me find our way to Lorelai Gilmore's house?'' she asks him

''Lorelai Gilmore?'' he question's

''yes I'm her daughter.'' Rory tells him

''her daughter?'' he questions

''yea I'm Rory and these are my kid's Zachary and Leah.'' she tells him

''I'm Luke Danes her husband.'' he tells her

''husband really?'' she questions him

''yup going on 3 year's now.'' he tells her

''wow.'' she says

''come on I'll take you there.'' he tellsher

''um no that's okay I'm sure we can find it by walking there.'' she tells him

''it's kind of hard to give directions to.'' he tells her

''come on let me yake your bag's and you get the kid's.'' he tells her

''okay thanks okay come on guy's.'' she says and takes both of thier hands out to the truck and get in with them while Luke loads there luggage into the bed of the truck then gets in next to them and starts driving to Lorelai's

''so where you guy's coming from?'' he asks her

''oh New York but we flew into hartford.'' she tells him

''Hartford oh.'' he says

''yea.'' she says and looks out the window

Luke pulls into Lorelai's driveway a few minute's later

''okay well here we are.'' he says

''okay thanks for the ride.'' she says

''here let me help you with your luggage.'' he tells her

''okay thanks.'' she says and gets out of the truck with her kid's by her side

Luke helps her get thier luggage up to the porch and knocks on the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai comes down and answers it and opens the door

''Hi Hunnie this is Rory,Zachary and Leah your daughter and her twin's our grandchildren.'' he tells her

''Rory?'' Lorelai says

''Mom?'' Rory says

''yea wow Hi Hunnie uh come...come on in.'' Lorelai says and let's them in

''come on guy's.'' Rory tells her kid's and walks in with them and Lorelai bends down to the kid's level

''hey kido's I'm your...'' Lorelai says and stops and looks at Rory before continuing

Rory nods

''I'm your grandma Lorelai!'' she tells them

''okay well I'm going to go have to get back to the diner.'' Luke says

''okay have a good day hunnie.'' Lorelai tells him and kisses him

''thanks for the ride Luke.'' Rory says

''your welcome.'' Luke says and leaves

Rory looks around

''so welcome home kido.'' Lorelai says

''thanks it's nice to uh be here I guess.'' Rory says

a dog comes into the room and drops a ball by Rory's feet.

''that's Paul Anka.'' Lorelai tells her

''Paul Anka like the singer Paul Anka you named your dog after a singer?'' Rory asks her and pats the dogs head ''hey boy!'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai tells her

''doggy!'' Leah says and points

''yea sweetie that's Paul Anka can you say Hi and give him a hug?'' Rory asks her

Leah wraps her arms around paul Anka's neck and kisses his nose.

''Awww.'' Lorelai says

''yea they love animals.'' Rory tells her

''I think he found a buddy to play will enjoy that.'' Lorelai tells her

Zachary throws his ball into the kitchen ''go get it!'' Zachary points

Paul Anka goes and chases after it.

''2 buddies boy he's going to have a blast now that he has someone to play ball with your son has a got a strong arm.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea he does he really does Jess taught him how to throw.'' Rory tells her

''Jess?'' Lorelai questions her

''yea thier dad.'' Rory says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Jess Mariano?Luke's nephew Jess?Punk Jess?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes!'' Rory tells her

''you had twins with that punk?'' Lorelai asks her angrily

''yes and he loves them they are his world and I love him!'' Rory tells her

''are you married?'' Lorelai asks her

''well no not exactly not yet.'' Rory tells her

''is that why you left?'' Lorelai asks her

''I left because I was confused and in love with the bad boy and I was pregnant and didn't know how to tell you and how you would react!'' Rory tells her angrily

''and you hurt me by denying me the chance to meet and see and watch my grandchildren grow up!'' Lorelai says

''well you can get to see and know them now we are going to be staying here for a while.'' Rory tell sher

''what why?'' Lorelai questions her

''because he is going to be traveling for the next few months to different zines and book stores around the US putting out his book and sequel out there and I didn't feel like staying in NY by myself with 2 little kid's.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

''so are you guy's hungry?'' Lorelai asks her

''I have this pb&j uncrustable sandwhich's for when the kid's come over that we can unfreeze and give them.'' Lorelai asks her

''kid's?'' Rory questions

''yes Davy and Martha Sookie;s kid's

''oh.'' Rory says

''Zachary and Leah are you guy's hungry?'' Rory asks them

''yea!'' they both say

''okay yea I guess they are.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and takes the uncrustables out of the freezer and unthaws them in the microwave for a second and puts them on paper plates on the table.

''okay guy's go wash your hands in the bathroom please.'' Rory tells them

they both run to the bathroom and wash thier hands and come back and sit down at the table and eat. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''doggie.'' Leah says and points to Paul Anka

''yea baby you can play with him after now eat up kido then you can play.'' Rory tells her

''so how ya doing sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Rory tells her

''what's a matter how's work sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrug's ''nothing it's fine just trying to maybe find another job where I work less hours and can be more of a stay at home mommy to take care of and be with my kid's more.'' Rory tells her

''oh well that's sweet of you.'' Lorelai says

''yea so all I basically would need is my laptop.'' Rory tells her

''Jess is still doing good?'' Lorrlai asks her

''oh yea he's doing really great and thriving and his books are a hit!'' Rory tells her

''awe well that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea I guess.'' Rory says

''we actually have a few books signing's to go to but I don't know if the kid's can go so would you mind um...'' Rory says and Lorelai cuts her off

''watching them no sweetie not at all I would love it!'' Lorelai tells her

''it will give me the chance to get to know them.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok great thanks!'' Rory says

''you go and have a good time at that party.'' Lorelai tells her

''we will.'' she says

''so do you know where you have or will be going?'' Lorelai asks her

''no I don't but Jess probably has it on his calendar or something.'' Rory tells her

''okay well call me when you get there.'' Lorelai tells her

''I will. Um so you and Luke have been married for 3 year's now when and where was the wedding?'' Rory asks her

''oh it wasn't big or really anything special and out there we just did it quick at the court house.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh.'' Rory just says

''yea I'm uh sory that I didn't try and contact you to tell or invite you.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just shrugs ''it's fine.'' Rory tells her 


End file.
